Chama o Bombeiro
by Sakuu-chanofficial
Summary: Até tentava desviar o olhar, mas quando o Sargento Uchiha passava por ela, era impossível não acompanhar aquele homem de um metro e oitenta e oito centímetros com a farda de bombeiro com os olhos. Tinha que confessar, Uchiha Sasuke era um pedaço de mau caminho, ainda mais fardado, mas Sakura estava disposta a queimá-lo com seu fogo. Será que ele conseguirá controlar esse incêndio?


" **Chama o Bombeiro – 911"**

 **Escrito por: Sakuu-chan**

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

Aquele dia estava incrivelmente exaustivo e olha que não tinha chegado nem a metade de seu plantão. Havia sido designada para ficar na emergência do Hospital Memorial Senju Hashirama após ter sido pega dormindo no quartinho de descanso durante um de seus plantões por Tsunade, a chefe, ou nazista, como era conhecida.

Até pensou em responder as acusações de sua superior, mas o temor por sua vida falou mais alto e ela deixou-se ser castigada, só quando ela chegou naquele início de manhã foi que a Senju veio se desculpar após descobrir que ela havia dormido porque estava há quase 72 horas dentro do hospital, revezando-se entre consultas, cirurgias e acolhimento, porém, para seu azar, ela não a tirou do castigo, mas não se importou.

Estava mais acostumada com o hospital do que com sua própria casa, aonde ia raramente para dormir, comer algo e tomar um banho. Desde que era apenas uma interna, via aquele lugar como uma segunda casa, mas agora, que já era uma médica, via aquele lugar como o seu verdadeiro lar. Morava sozinha desde que se mudara para Tóquio quando tinha apenas dezenove anos para cursar medicina.

Seus pais a visitavam pouco, raramente, para ser mais exato. Kizashi e Mebuki Haruno já estavam velhos demais, com seus quase sessenta anos, para encarar uma viagem de quase duas horas para visitá-la e ficar poucas horas com a filha. Por ela, seus pais moravam com ela, a sua casa era grande caberiam os três com conforto, porém, em seus trinta e quatro anos de vida, só Sakura sabia o quão cabeça dura seus pais eram.

Não se sentia solitária, até porque, tinha seus amigos, tanto do hospital quanto da época da faculdade, e seus pacientes, com quem convivia constantemente, mas às vezes sentia falta de sexo, pois como trabalhava muito, seus namoros não eram duradouros. Um belo exemplo era seu ex-namorado, Sasori, por quem ele lhe trocou pelo melhor amigo dele, Deidara. No início foi um choque para ela e para todos, por mais que o Akasuna No tivesse lhe falado que era bissexual, jamais imaginou ser trocada por um homem.

Depois de um longo ano de doses de tequilas constantes e plantões de ressaca, ela superou, tanto que agora era amiga do casal. Mas teve uma coisa que ajudou mais do que plantões e tequila a superar essa troca. E essa coisa tinha nome, sobrenome, patente, um metro e oitenta e oito de altura, trinta e sete anos e olhos e cabelos negros. Sem falar no corpo incrivelmente delicioso.

Sargento Uchiha Sasuke, do 21º Batalhão do Corpo de Bombeiros de Tóquio era o pacote completo para se cometer um pecado e acredite Sakura não estava nem um pouco incomodada em se tornar uma pecadora. A Doutora Haruno sabia que era errado, mas em seus plantões ansiava por alguma coisa mais grave apenas para ter o prazer de vê-lo passando a sua frente com a farda militar preta do corpo de bombeiros.

Lembrava-se perfeitamente quando o viu pela primeira vez, depois daquele dia, foi impossível esquecer aqueles olhos negros e sorriso sacana.

 **Flash Back**

O dia havia sido uma loucura, mas nada barrava aquele início de noite. Todos corriam de um lado para o outro na emergência, até mesmo Tsunade, a nazista, estava entre os outros médicos ajudando-os. Havia ocorrido um engavetamento de carros por causa da chuva a poucas quadras do Hospital, sete carros e um caminhão, os pacientes mais graves já eram levados para as cirurgias e exames quando necessário e o restante, menos graves, eram tratados ali mesmo, na emergência.

O clima fora do hospital podia estar frio, mas ali, onde Sakura estava correndo de um lado para o outro parecia um verdadeiro forno e inferno, com muito sangue e calor. Vez ou outra ela gritava por um interno, para que ele a ajudasse. Quando recebeu o aviso do acidente, ela estava prestes a tirar seu horário de "almoço", não pensou duas vezes antes de esquecer a bela refeição que lhe aguardava para pegar o jaleco e correr para a emergência, onde esperaria os feridos.

Sua roupa azul-escuro estava mais escura que o normal, após um rapaz vomitar sangue em sua barriga, antes de ter uma parada cardiorrespiratória. Não tinha tempo para esperar, entubou o homem de vinte e três anos, no máximo, e começou a fazer o protocolo de RCP. Assim que ele voltou a reagir, pode relaxar e sentiu suas forças a abandonarem, para sua sorte, segurou no suporte da cama.

— Drª Haruno… – A enfermeira apareceu afobada. – Precisamos da senhora, é um caso de emergência.

Não pensou antes de abandonar o suporte da cama e sair do leito, assim que virou para a enfermeira perguntando silenciosamente sobre o caso de emergência foi quando o viu entrar empurrando uma maca, sobre a mesma, um rapaz loiro de olhos fechados descordado com as mesmas vestimentas do moreno.

A calça escura folgada de _solf fire_ com listas em verdes fluorescentes e brilhosa, acompanhado de uma jaqueta do mesmo tecido, aos pés uma bota coturno, nos ombros o emblema da corporação e batalhão costurado.

Ficou observando até ver a maca parar ao seu lado, empurrou o homem de cabelos escuros para o lado e capturando a pequena lanterna em seu bolso, passou a averiguar a situação do bombeiro desacordado.

— Ele foi atingido por outro carro que derrapou na pista… – O bombeiro moreno relatava o ocorrido enquanto ela analisava as pupilas dilatas do paciente, pegou o _estetoscópio_ rosa em volta do pescoço e passou a ouvir a respiração e os batimentos cardíacos ainda sem encarar o homem que falava ao seu lado. – Ele ficou prensado entre um carro e outro durante dez minutos, veio fica inconsciente após retirarmos ele.

— Precisamos fazer uma tomografia computadorizada do crânio e de outras partes do corpo, e mais alguns exames, pela análise inicial, ele não tem nenhuma sequela, mas ainda precisamos dos exames. – Virou-se para o homem fardado e quase engasgou ao notar a beleza do bombeiro.

Seus olhos e cabelos eram negros, a pele clara estava com alguns borrões de sujeira, dando um ar sexy, já que ele tinha o casaco aberto e ofegante. Era uma visão e tanto do seu peitoral coberto pela camiseta negra subindo e descendo. Até tentou disfarçar, mas era impossível, quando ele a encarava tão intensamente, fazendo sua pele se arrepiar sem ao menos ser tocada e seu coração palpitar rapidamente.

— Vamos levá-lo para fazer alguns exames. – Murmurou baixo piscando os olhos rapidamente, tentando voltar à razão.

 **§-§**

Mordia a ponta da caneta encarando aquele homem de calça cargo masculina com bolsos laterais na cor escura, de bota _macboot_ escura, camisa escura da corporação com um casaco de _táctel_ da corporação do corpo de bombeiros sentado encarando as mãos cruzadas em frente o corpo.

— Vai um babador aí, Drª Haruno? – Alguém falou atraindo sua atenção foi quando ela notou que havia sido Yamanaka Ino, a médica neurologista, que soltou encostando-se ao balcão junto a ela.

— Qual será o nome dele, hein, Ino? – Perguntou virando-se para a amiga de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis.

— Uchiha Sasuke, atualmente com trinta e seis anos, nascido no dia 23 de julho, signo de leão e atual Sargento do 21º Batalhão do Corpo de Bombeiros de Tóquio, solteiro. – Uma ruiva de olhos castanhos com uma armação avermelhada falou, desligando o _tablet_ que tinha em mãos quando se aproximou da Haruno e da Yamanaka.

— Como sabe disso tudo, Drª Uzumaki? – Perguntou curiosa, dando uma pequena olhada para o Sargento, que agora a encarava curioso.

— Ele é melhor amigo do meu primo, Naruto, o seu paciente. – A ruiva de olhos castanhos falou revirando os olhos ao perceber que a amiga de longa data não havia associado os sobrenomes, fazendo segurar o riso ao seu lado.

Sakura sentiu suas bochechas corarem diante da constatação. Mas para falar a verdade, ela havia ficado tão fascinada com o bombeiro que havia trazido o Uzumaki e com a sensação que ele havia lhe trazido com apenas um olhar, que o resto pareceu não ter significância.

— Me desculpe, Karin… – Tentou, mas a ruiva apenas revirou os olhos rindo.

Karin sabia do que seu amigo era capaz, não culpava a amiga, até porque, até mesmo ela, sendo comprometida, ao conhecer o Uchiha ficou fascinada por sua beleza por um bom tempo, até desconfiando se aquele homem era real ou não.

— Só cuide bem do meu primo. – Piscou dando as costas para a Haruno e indo em direção do Uchiha, que as olhava.

Olhou novamente em direção ao Uchiha, que por mais que conversasse com Karin a respeito do melhor amigo e companheiro de equipe, encarava a Haruno, que agora mordia o canto dos lábios sentindo um calor subir por seu corpo pela intensidade do olhar que ele sustentava. Sentiu o ar faltar, quando, assim que Karin saiu dali, ele deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso de canto antes de se afastar.

Se Uchiha Sasuke já tinha atiçado sua imaginação, com aquele sorriso, agora ele tinha colocado fogo em tudo.

 **§-§**

Foram duas longas semanas cuidado de Naruto, que por sinal, era um rapaz incrivelmente bem-humorado, falador e hiperativo, e era bem difícil mantê-lo dentro do quarto para uma recuperação total, já que ele havia fraturado apenas algumas costelas, por sorte, e o pulso. Já Sasuke… Bem, ele era a peculiaridade em pessoa.

Enquanto Naruto era um rapaz bem hiperativo, Sasuke apenas a olhava e fazia poucas perguntas a respeito dos traumas do Uzumaki. Ela até tentava manter a compostura, mas era difícil quando ele a olhava tão intensamente, mordendo o canto dos lábios. Sentia suas pernas fraquejarem e as mãos suarem. Dava pequenos suspiros e sentia suas entranhas fecharem, ansiando por um toque dele.

— Eu poderei sair quando, Doutora? – Naruto perguntou olhando ansioso para Sakura.

— Vai depender dos resultados de seus exames, senhor Uzumaki. – Respondeu dando um sorriso ao loiro que a encarava.

— Eu sei que estou sendo chato, doutora, mas é que minha noiva volta semana que vem, e eu quero esta cem por cento apenas para ela. – Naruto falou coçando a nuca, dando um grande sorriso.

Em um canto afastado, de braços cruzados sobre o peito, Sasuke a encarava intensamente, ela podia não está vendo, mas podia sentir-se sendo observada e sua pele se arrepiando, mordia o canto dos lábios e tentava a todo custo forcar-se em seu paciente.

— Talvez devesse ficar mais um tempo aqui, Naruto… – A voz grave de Sasuke, que a fazia se segurar para não gemer de satisfação, preencheu seus ouvidos e a mordida no próprio lábio aumentou de força. – Não é todo dia que temos uma médica com ela a nossa disposição.

As palavras de Sasuke estavam carregadas de um "quê" a mais, o que atiçou gradativamente a libido e a imaginação da doutora. Virou-se rapidamente para o Sargento Uchiha e arrependeu-se amargamente quando o viu, encostado na pequena cômoda que tinha ali, com os pés cruzados e as mãos escondidas nos bolsos da calça cargo escura, desta vez ele estava sem o casaco, deixando amostra os braços malhados e tonificados, mas seus olhos verdes esmeraldinos parou em seus lábios.

A língua rosada de Sasuke passava sobre o canino enquanto seus lábios estavam abertos em um sorriso sacana e ao mesmo tempo, malicioso, fazendo o ar lhe faltar e seus dedos apertarem fortemente o _tablet_ entre seus dedos. Ele estava brincando com ela, desde o dia que sem querer a ouvira dizer que " _O Sargento Uchiha é um pedaço de mau caminho e eu estou doida para ser uma pecadora, se ele quisesse, é claro._ ", enquanto falava com Ino e Karin a respeito do moreno.

Ah, se ela soubesse que ele estava atrás dela, talvez não tivesse falado isso, para falar a verdade, teria sim. Ela não era uma mulher de meias palavras, ela era sempre direta. Porém, havia algo em Sasuke que a fazia se sentir tímida, não sabia se era por causa do intenso olhar que ele sempre lhe lançava ou o poder sobre seus desejos que ele tinha, mesmo sem saber.

Naruto pareceu não perceber nada, ou se tinha percebido, manteve-se discreto, coisa rara de se acontecer, pelo que Sakura pode perceber. Sasuke sabia lhe provocar, mas ela também tinha resolvido entrar no jogo, já que aquele tipo de jogo que o Uchiha estava lhe propondo, só era divertido se dois participassem.

— Eu sempre estarei à disposição, sargento Uchiha, basta me ligar. – Bingo, assim que as palavras saltaram de sua boca em seus lábios formaram um sorriso brincalhão mordendo o canto e uma pequena piscadela escapou de um dos seus olhos, o Uchiha a encarou com mais intensidade. – Até mais tarde, Naruto.

Não esperou a resposta, apenas saiu do quarto, para depois ouvir um " _caramba, que tensão sexual, hein_?" vindo de Naruto, ela sentiu-se realizada.

Naruto, apesar de ser uma pessoa que parecia ser alheia a tudo e a todos, estava bem ciente da situação do amigo, e isso parecia agradar muito a ela, mas claro, nenhum dos dois precisava saber disso. A cada encontro de olhares entre eles parecia sair faíscas, faltando se agarrar ali mesmo, onde se encontravam, Karin até brincava com a situação:

— A tensão sexual dos dois é tão intensa que nem parece ter outras pessoas na sala. – A cirurgia plástica brincou um dia arrancando risadas de Ino e Sakura na sala de descanso.

 **§-§**

Doutora Haruno Sakura, ela havia instigado sua curiosidade. Não era do tipo que se envolvia com muitas mulheres, não era galinha e muito menos virgem, que não saia com ninguém, mas por causa do serviço no corpo de bombeiros de Tóquio, Sasuke tinha seu tempo limitado, preferia passar seus dias no batalhão, do que em casa sem fazer nada.

Quando Naruto sofreu o acidente, ele ficou bastante assustado, não negava, mas assim que chegou ao hospital e seus olhos caíram sobre ela, sentiu uma calmaria lhe invadir. Não soube explicar, a única coisa que sabia era que a curiosidade sobre aquela mulher estava batendo a porta e ele estava ansioso para abrir.

Ver que ela também nutria o mesmo sentimento por ele, só aumentou sua ansiedade. Era difícil fugir daqueles olhos verdes esmeraldinos, ainda mais com ela lhe secando enquanto ele tentava, a todo custo, manter-se firme. Ela conversava com uma médica loira próxima ao quarto de Naruto, que ainda dormia, ele sabia que falavam dele, pois minutos depois, Karin, prima de Naruto, apareceu e lhe falou.

" _Ela gostou de você, vá até lá"._ Essas foram às palavras de Karin naquele dia, foi inevitável o sorriso satisfeito, ele também havia gostado dela. Vê-la nervosa apenas com sua presença era gratificante, pois sabia que aquele nervosismo não era medo, e sim interesse, a Drª Haruno era uma pessoa bem fácil de se ler.

Sabia que Naruto estava bastante impaciente para deixar o hospital, mas ele não estava muito animado com a alta do Uzumaki, já que era graças ao loiro que ele tinha mais tempo para admirar aquele corpo sob o jaleco branco. Ah, se a Haruno soubesse o que passava em sua cabeça com ela vestindo aquele jaleco.

— Talvez devesse ficar mais um tempo aqui, Naruto… – Soltou após vê-la avisar a Naruto que precisava de alguns exames para poder liberá-lo. Ele tinha percebido as ações involuntárias do corpo da Haruno e gostava disso, dava-lhe um poder que não sabia que tinha. – Não é todo dia que temos uma médica com ela a nossa disposição.

Sim, suas palavras tinham um "quê" de malícia. Ele queria mais daquela mulher, muito mais, até mais do que ela poderia lhe oferecer. A pequena doutora Haruno estava mexendo com ele dê uma forma que mulher nenhuma era capaz de mexer. Tinha dias que ele necessitava de algum acidente apenas para poder ir ao hospital, para vê-la exercer sua profissão com maestria, dando uma imensa vontade de lhe arrancar a roupa e fazê-la gemer seu nome.

Viu ela lhe encarar e tremer quando seus olhos se encontraram, foi neste momento que ele teve a certeza, ela o queria assim como ele a queria. Sua língua brincava com seu canino e um sorriso sacana brincava em seus lábios, pois ela tinha a mesma intenção que ele, se perder em seus braços. Haruno Sakura era um doce pecado que ele estava louco para cometer. Foi neste momento que ele se recordou de um momento inusitado com a Haruno.

 **Flash Back**

Naquele dia havia ido mais cedo ao hospital, estava disposto a convidá-la para sair, por isso, assim que chegou perguntou onde poderia encontrá-la. As enfermeiras, que não disfarçaram o olhar curioso e malicioso, falaram que poderiam encontrá-la no café do hospital.

Ele atraia olhares e sabia disso, ainda mais com a farda do bombeiro, que consistia em uma calça cargo escura, uma _macboot_ escura e uma camisa com o símbolo do batalhão, seu nome e da corporação costurado. Quando chegou ao café, escorada na bancada e de costas para ele e de frente a Ino, que ele descobriu o nome depois, e Karin.

— Sério, meninas… – A voz doce da Haruno era firme e segura, como a mulher que ela era. – O Sargento Uchiha é um pedaço de mau caminho, ainda mais fardado, não nego que estou louca para ser uma pecadora, se ele quiser, é claro.

Seu sorriso de canto se levantou enquanto escondia as mãos nos bolsos da calça e viu a olhar risonho de Ino e Karin lhe encarando.

— E quando podemos pecar, doutora? – Falou com a voz mansa, bem nas costas da Haruno, que virou-se rapidamente, espantada.

Viu-a abrir a boca no mínimo três vezes e não sair nada, atrás da mulher de cabelos rosados, Karin e Ino riam da reação da amiga, ele mantinha o sorriso de canto, encarando bem os olhos verdes esmeraldinos que tanto o fascinava e o deixavam louco. Para seu azar, a enfermeira a chamou, e ela teve que ir sem responder sua pergunta.

 **§-§**

Desde aquele dia, era quase uma rotina provocar e atiçar aquela deliciosa médica, por mais que muitas vezes necessitava manter o profissionalismo, o que era bem difícil, principalmente quando ela vinha ajudar seus socorridos e acabava por debruçar-se sobre eles, para ver algo, era naquele momento que Sasuke pedia aos céus forças para não agarrar aquela mulher.

Naruto a sua frente percebia tudo, mas fingia que não, mas ele o conhecia, bem até demais. Sakura estava disposta a jogar, percebeu quando seus olhos verdes brilharam diante de suas palavras e ela soltou a sua pérola:

— Eu sempre estarei à disposição, sargento Uchiha, basta me ligar. **—** Sentiu sua pulsação ir mais rápida ao vê-la lhe sorrir marota e piscar um dos olhos, se ela queria lhe provocar, parabéns, tinha conseguido. **—** Até mais tarde, Naruto.

Quando ela saiu do quarto, sua respiração estava pesada e sua boca entreaberta diante da ousadia da mulher, o que o fez sorrir incrédulo. Naruto apenas olhava para ele e para porta, onde Sakura acabara de sumir.

— Caramba, que tensão sexual, hein? – O Uzumaki falou e se abanou, fazendo-o rir.

Tinha que concordar que a tensão sexual entre ele e Sakura era enorme, bem difícil de controlar e isso estava começando a ficar evidente em suas calças quando a imaginou com toda aquela ousadia em sua cama, gemendo seu nome. Encarou o amigo que o olhava com um sorriso malicioso. Durante aquelas duas semanas que visitava Naruto, com muito prazer vale ressaltar, vê-la desfilar a sua frente estava atiçando ainda mais sua vontade.

Desencostou da cômoda e saiu do quarto, olhou de um lado para o outro e a viu perto do balcão digitando algo no celular, então resolveu arriscar.

— Drª Haruno! – Chamou após se aproximar de Sakura.

 **§-§**

Sentia seu corpo pegar fogo, ou seria outra coisa? Não sabia, a única coisa que sabia era o causador desse seu fogo interminável e vê-lo todo dia durante duas semanas não estava ajudando nada em seu autocontrole que estava mais descontrolado do que as pessoas em dia de liquidação de sua loja favorita. Suspirou e pegou o celular dentro do bolso do jaleco e começou a digitar em um grupo que tinha Ino, Karin e mais algumas amigas.

 _"Só queria dizer que, seu eu não dar para esse homem, eu vou morrer de tesão, e ele não está ajudando nada me olhando como se quisesse arrancar a roupa do meu corpo e me fazer gemer seu nome loucamente onde estivermos."_

Desabafou. Sasuke estava levando-a ao limite de sua sanidade que não era muito alta. Mordeu o canto dos lábios ao lembrar a pose que o Uchiha estava no quarto, sentiu ainda mais o desejo tomar conta de seu corpo, que já estava pegando fogo, achava bom que o Uchiha apagasse aquele fogo logo.

— Drª Haruno! – Aquela voz, meu Deus, seria imaginação sua ele lhe chamar assim tão próximo?

Virou-se lentamente e o encontrou a menos de um metro de distância do seu corpo; foi naquele momento que Sasuke incendiou seu corpo por completo, apertou o celular que vibrava com as risadas das amigas entre os dedos e o encarou.

— Sargento Uchiha. – Até tentou disfarçar o desejo presente em suas palavras, mas não conseguiu, já que o sorriso sacana do Uchiha estava presente.

Era impossível não perceber os sinais de ansiedade que emanava do corpo da médica, porque ele estava da mesma maneira, ansiando por um toque, que ele também não sabia que ia vir ou não. Aquela mulher estava deixando-o louco e ele estava prestes a embarcar nesta loucura que era Haruno Sakura.

— Queria saber, a que horas acaba seu plantão? – Foi direto e isso pareceu agradar Sakura, que mordeu o canto dos lábios e soltou para sorrir.

Uchiha Sasuke era do tipo de homem direto, que sempre dizia para o que veio, e Sakura gostou disso, até porque, não estava mais na hora de fazer enrolação ou charme, ela era tão direta quanto Sasuke, principalmente quando seus desejos estavam em jogo.

— Às 20 h. – Respondeu, encarando-o curiosa.

— Perfeito, te pego às 20h30min. – Respondeu, encarando-a ficar confusa. – Hoje vamos jantar, esteja pronta.

Não teve tempo de rebater, ou melhor, nem queria, o Uchiha apenas lhe sorriu e voltou para o quarto de Naruto, que era próximo, deixando-a desnorteada e ansiosa para o final de seu plantão.

Pegou o celular entre seus dedos, que estava sendo esmagado, e ligou para Ino, que atendeu no terceiro toque.

 _— Acho bom ter uma boa razão para atrapalhar meu dia com Gaara! –_ A loira ralhou do outro lado da linha, fazendo Sakura revirar os olhos por conta das imagens que vieram a sua cabeça.

— Por favor, não me faça imaginar vocês dois transando, não é uma das melhores imagens. – Confessou voltando a andar em direção aos locais onde ficavam os _tablets_ dos pacientes.

 _— Diz logo o que você quer, Testuda_. – Ino falou irritada, pois Sakura sabia que ela estava segurando um gemido.

— Quando vir para seu plantão passe na minha casa e traga uma roupa para mim. – Pediu, ouvindo um arfar da amiga, fazendo-a revirar os olhos. – Roupa bonita, porque tenho um encontro.

 _— 'Ta bom!_ \- Ino concordou desligando o telefone em sua cara, mas nem aquilo retirou o sorriso de seu rosto.

 **§-§**

— Ino, quando eu pedi uma roupa, não era pra ter trazido uma calça jeans. – Reclamou dentro do banheiro, se vestindo. – Quem vai num encontro de calça jeans, hein? – Questionou.

— Sakura, tente ao menos uma vez na vida, ser uma mulher difícil. – Ino retrucou revirando os olhos diante das palavras da amiga. – Seja recatada e do lar.

— Ino, a única coisa que eu quero, é Uchiha Sasuke dentro de mim, apagando esse fogo. – Declarou saindo do banheiro já vestida na calça jeans clara e uma blusa solta com as mangas ate os cotovelos. – E eu não nasci pra ser recatada e do lar, nasci pra ser piranha.

Karin, que desde que Ino chegou estava sentada, ou melhor, jogada, sobre o banco no vestiário, apenas observava a discussão sem pé nem cabeça das amigas, preferindo não se meter diante daquela briga de duas leoas, uma irritada por ter tido sua transa interrompida pela Haruno, e outra irritada porque a loira havia trazido uma calça, de vingança, para ela ir a um encontro, não segurou a risada, ou melhor, a gargalhada.

Às vezes era bem cômico ser amiga de Ino e Sakura, até porque, era bem difícil distinguir quem era mais louca dentre elas, mas com certeza, Sakura era a que tinha o parafuso mais solto, principalmente após ser trocada por um homem, isso era certo que tinha mexido ainda mais com a cabeça louca da Haruno.

— Sempre soube, querida. – Ino retrucou revirando os olhos enquanto a Haruno secava os cabelos de cor incomum, rosados.

— Ino, hoje eu queria muito discuti com você, mas só tenho quinze minutos para ficar pronta, ai você escolhe: ou me ajuda ou me ajuda! – A Haruno falou desligando o secador e encarando a melhor amiga de olhos azuis, que apenas revirou e pegou o kit de maquiagens.

 **§-§**

Se Uchiha Sasuke ficava uma perdição de farda, sem ela ele ficava melhor, por mais que sua tara fosse homens fardados, homens não, aquele homem. Ele a esperava mexer no celular encostado no carro, que ela nem se dignou a prestar atenção no modelo, pois seus olhos verdes estavam presos naquele homem de calça jeans, uma bota _macboot Thundra_ caramelo, uma camisa social azul-escuro com alguns botões abertos e um casaco por cima. Foi inevitável não passar a ponta da língua no lábio inferior deliciando-se com aquela visão.

Quando seus olhos negros se fixaram nela, dos pés a cabeça, sentiu sua pulsação ficar mais rápida e um fogo subir por seu corpo. Seu olhar era intenso, subindo dos pés, coberto pelos sapatos de saltos altos vermelhos, pelas pernas cobertas pelo jeans apertado e claro – o que deu uma desanimada, pois achava que ela apareceria de saia ou shorts – uma blusa solta ao corpo vermelha e um casaco de couro antigo/velho por cima. Apesar de tudo, a Drª Haruno estava linda e apetitosa aos seus olhos.

— Boa noite! – Falou guardando o celular no bolso e vendo-a se aproximar com a respiração pesada.

Sabia o que ela ansiava, e ele também ansiava por isso; estava decidido a terminar aquela noite arrancando as roupas da Haruno de seu corpo e sabia que ela queria isso, mais até do que ele, e como um bom cavalheiro, ele concederia seu desejo.

— Boa noite! – Respondeu parando próxima ao Uchiha, olhando-o nos olhos. – Então, aonde vamos? – Perguntou.

Sasuke respirou fundo e sentiu o cheiro adocicado, mas não enjoativo, da mulher chegar as suas vias nasais, desencostou do carro e ficou mais próximo ainda da Haruno, por poucos centímetros, os seios de Sakura, que ele já havia percebido serem ideais para as suas mãos, encostar-se ao seu peitoral.

— Aonde quer ir e fazer o quê? – Perguntou sentindo sua mão coçar para que ele tocasse seu rosto e constatasse se era realmente macio como ele imaginava.

 _Quero ir para sua ou minha casa, arrancar sua roupa e gemer seu nome pelo resto da noite_ , isso foi o que sentiu vontade de responder diante das palavras do Uchiha, mas se conteve. Sorriu e mordeu o canto dos lábios pensando num plano B, já que o seu plano A estava fora de cogitação, por enquanto.

— Para falar a verdade, adoraria uma boa caneca de _chopp_. – Respondeu sincera, tinha um bom tempo que não tomava um _chopp_ gelado assistindo algum jogo em algum bar.

— Seu pedido é uma ordem, senhorita. – Sasuke falou baixo, como se quisesse provocar sua libido e tinha conseguido.

Entrou no carro assim que Sasuke, todo cavalheiro, abriu-lhe a porta, isso a fez se questionar: Sasuke também seria um cavalheiro na cama? Porque Sakura era do tipo de mulher que gostava de fazer as coisas com força, sem muita delicadeza, como Ino dizia, Sakura gostava de _foder._

O carro estava silêncio, não pode falta de assunto, porque eles tinham muitos, mas por que cada um estava perdido em seu pensamento, um imaginando arrancando a roupa do outro, e isso estava ficando fora de controle, eles mesmos estavam percebendo isso, mas por incrível que pareça, não havia desconforto no carro, por mais que a música era o único barulho entre eles.

 **§-§**

— Gostei daqui. – Falou quando já recebia seu _chopp_.

Sasuke a tinha levado a um bar bem diferente, estavam sentados em umas banquetas em frente ao balcão de madeira rústica com as bebidas sendo servidas por um _barman_ , espalhadas pelo salão várias mesas, ocupadas, por homens e mulheres, muitos deles conversavam, outros já prestavam atenção em um jogo de _Baseball_ que passava nas diversas televisões penduradas pelo local.

O Uchiha bebericava sua cerveja gelada servida no caneco a olhando intensamente, como fizera no carro antes de saírem, foi naquele momento que Sakura pensou: _"Ele vai me beijar"_ , mas não beijou, ao em vez disso, ele apenas limpou algo em seu rosto, para seu desespero. Queria que ele lhe beijasse até o mundo acabar.

Não soube de onde tirou aquela força descomunal, mas conseguiu se segurar para não agarrá-la dentro do carro no estacionamento. Sakura era o tipo de mulher libertina, que mexia com o psicológico de qualquer homem, percebeu isso quando entravam no bar e ela atraiu diversos olhares, de homens e mulheres. Ela mexia com seu psicológico com aquele quadril balançado de um lado para outro, com aquele olhar verde curioso e safado e aquela boca, que ele tinha certeza que ela fazia maravilhas.

— Então quer dizer, que a doutora, gosta de bares assim? – Questionou aproximando sua boca do ouvido da Haruno para ela lhe ouvir, por causa do barulho de conversa e do jogo a sua volta.

Sakura não ia mentir, seu corpo havia respondido aquela provocação mais íntima, então, ela se aproximou dos lábios do Uchiha e respondeu ali, quase o beijando.

— Acredito que eu ainda o surpreenderei.

Não ocorreu resposta por parte de Sasuke a não ser um beijo. Aquele jogo já havia ido longe demais, antes que Sakura pudesse se afastar, a mão de Sasuke foi até a sua nuca, segurando-a ali enquanto seus lábios encobriam os lábios pintados da Haruno. _Que puta beijo._ Esse era o pensamento de Sakura ao sentir a língua de Sasuke invadir a sua boca e a sua língua invadir a dele.

 **§-§**

Arfou ao senti-lo mordeu seu pescoço e puxar um pouco seu cabelo enquanto tentava, inutilmente, abrir a porta de seu apartamento, sentiu seu corpo ser virado para ele e suas costas baterem contra a porta enquanto Sasuke a beijava com vontade. Eles conversaram por um bom tempo, beberam algumas doses de tequila e outras canecas de _chopp_ , mas aquilo estava apenas aumentando a tensão sexual entre eles, os beijos já não saciavam mais as vontades, eles queriam mais.

Quando parou o carro em frente ao prédio dela, não pensou duas vezes antes de retirar o cinto de segurança e beijá-la com vontade, com _fome._ O gemido não foi contido quando ela o empurrou contra do banco do motorista novamente e de uma forma espetacular, vale ressaltar, sentou-se em seu colo, encaixando as pernas em seu quadril, sua mão puxou a alavanca que controlava a distância do banco ao volante e arrastou o mesmo para trás, dando espaço a eles, beijando-a com vontade.

Suas mãos grandes apertavam suas coxas, bunda e cintura sem pudor algum e ela não estava reclamando, já que havia conseguido desabotoar boa parte dos botões de sua camisa e podia alisar sem impedimentos àquele peitoral que havia passado boa parte da noite atraindo sua atenção.

— Vamos subir. – Falou ofegante quando ela abandonou sua boca e partiu para seu pescoço.

— Você acha que eu sou fácil, sargento Uchiha? – Retrucou tão ofegante quanto ele, olhando-o nos olhos.

— Fácil eu tenho certeza que não, mas sei que quer isso tanto quanto eu, doutora. – Sasuke rebateu puxando o cabelo de Sakura, beijando-a enquanto sua outra mão apertava sua bunda.

Foi impossível não gemer sobre os lábios de Sasuke. Era daquilo que ela gostava, ela estava em boas mãos e em pouco tempo ele já a conhecia.

Passou tão rápido pelo porteiro que mal teve tempo de cumprimentá-lo, estava com pressa, muita pressa. Agora lá estava ela, gemendo enquanto Sasuke pressionava seu corpo contra o dela, deixando evidente sua excitação. Quando aquela porta se abriu, que foi uma grande luta em sua opinião, ele deu um _graças a Deus_ interno, pois não estava mais se aguentando, se demorasse mais um pouco, ele a puxaria para as escadas e a comeria ali mesmo.

Haruno Sakura o havia feito usar muito a mão naquelas duas semanas, agora ele queria que ela lhe compensasse usando a boca.

— Roupa demais. – Sakura soltou afoita, tirando a jaqueta e jogando a bolsa para o lado.

E quem era Sasuke para retrucar? Ele fechou a porta em um baque e começou a retirar a própria jaqueta, quando foi passar para a camisa sentiu ser empurrado contra a porta e os lábios de Sakura cobrirem os seus. Não tinha tempo a perder, estava sem sexo a um bom tempo, e o Uchiha parecia ser o seu tipo de homem ideal, não desperdiçaria essa chance.

Seus lábios abandonaram os de Sasuke e passou para o pescoço, onde chupo e mordeu enquanto seus dedos se ocupavam em retirar aquela camisa incomoda, por mais que ele ficasse uma delicia nela. Ela até queria descer os beijos por aquele peitoral maravilhoso e pela barriga que tinha seis _gominhos_ , pois ela já havia tocado, mas enrolando as mãos no cabelo da Haruno, Sasuke a puxou para cima, para poder beijá-la.

Gemeu quando Sasuke a puxou, de uma vez, para cima, enquanto seus lábios comprimiam o seu, com a mão desocupada, abriu o botão e o zíper da calça do Uchiha e enfiou a mão ali, fazendo-o soltar um longo gemido enquanto tocava o membro já enrijecido por toda sua extensão lentamente.

A mão de Sakura em seu pênis não estava ajudando em nada em sua sanidade, que já lhe dizia tchau, se não a parasse, as coisas aconteceriam rápido demais e ele queria que aquele momento ficasse na memória da Haruno. Começou a andar e empurrou a mulher na parede a suas costas, fazendo-a gemer e apertar a mão levemente sobre seu membro.

Não pensou duas vezes antes de tirar a mão da Haruno de dentro de sua calça, em um puxão arrancou a blusa da mesma de seu corpo, jogando-a no chão da sala, seus lábios foram para seu busto enquanto suas mãos apertavam-lhe os seios com carinho, como ele tinha previsto, eles cabiam em suas mãos, mesmo escapando um pouco entre seus dedos.

— Sasuke! – O gemido de Sakura era sua satisfação quando abaixou o sutiã de forma nada sutil e sugou um dos seios com vontade enquanto seus dedos apertavam o outro.

— Roupas demais. – Foi sua vez de constatar ao desabotoar o sutiã da Haruno e jogá-lo em um canto qualquer tendo que abandonar por poucos minutos os seios fartos e deliciosos da mesma, suas mãos desceram para o botão da calça da mulher, mas ela lhe parou.

Não deu tempo dele tirar sua calça, empurrou-o na parede, trocando as posições, abaixou as calças e a cueca em um puxão, queria e sentia necessidade de fazer algo que estava desejando a muito tempo, segurou-o entre seus dedos e o massageou, fazendo com que o Sargento suspirasse e segurasse seu cabelo, aquele foi seu consentimento, então ela o abocanhou.

A boca de Sakura era melhor do que imaginava. Além de ser bem afiada, era deliciosa. Ela lhe chupava e sugava com maestria. Sua língua contornava toda a sua extensão, fazendo-o gemer e apertar seus cabelos, forçando-a engoli-lo por completo. Aquela língua era deliciosa e a dona dela mais ainda. Tina que pará-la, tinha muita coisa para acontecer, com um puxão, a levantou.

Não soube como e nem quando, mas quando Sakura deu por si, sua calça e calcinha já estavam presas em uma perna só e suas pernas envolta a cintura de Sasuke e o moreno tinha as calças e a cueca arriadas enquanto entrava nela, lentamente, fazendo-a prendendo-o mais ainda entre suas pernas e gemer seu nome baixo.

Sabiam que estavam afoitos, coisa que Sasuke nunca foi, mas as coisas estavam passando do limite, porém, foi impossível resistir a Sakura totalmente entregue, chupando-o intensamente, quando deu por si, ele estava abaixando as calças da médica e não esperou para se enterrar nela, quando a puxou para seu colo e a mesma enrolou as pernas longas e macias, que ele tinha constatado, em sua cintura.

A pegada de Sasuke era deliciosa, ou melhor, ele era a delicia em pessoa. Entrava e saia de dentro dela com vontade e firmeza, fazendo se tornar difícil conter os gemidos, mas não se importava, suas mãos estavam sob os ombros do Uchiha apertando para se manter lucida, mas estava sendo bem difícil. Vez ou outra, eles se beijavam, mas por conta dos movimentos, era difícil respirar, gemer e se beijar ao mesmo tempo.

— _Ôh_! Sasuke! – Gemeu alto o nome do sargento quando o orgasmo lhe atingiu.

Sasuke também não demorou muito até atingir o orgasmo, já que aquele orgasmo era seu desejo acumulado por duas semanas, duas longas semanas, vendo-a andar de um lado para outro lhe encarando, querendo lhe atiçar.

Seus lábios comprimiram o de Sasuke quando o mesmo parou dentro dela, respirando fundo, tinha que admitir que tinham sido um dos melhores sexo de sua vida, mas claro, ele não precisava saber disso.

— Onde é o seu quarto? – Perguntou após separar-se do beijo.

— Direto no corredor. – Respondeu ofegante, olhando-o nos olhos, lá estava à intensidade diária, que fazia seu sangue correr mais rápido em suas veias e artérias.

Sasuke tirou o resto de sua roupa, puxando pela perna que ainda a segurava, e de forma desajeitada retirou a sua própria roupa enquanto caminhava em direção ao quarto, olhando a intensamente, foi quando a brincadeira realmente ficou boa.

Diferentemente da sala, as coisas começaram devagar, Sasuke deitou-a sobre a cama e ficou por cima, beijando-a devagar, mas com intensidade, sua mão apertava a coxa e a puxava para cima encaixando em seu quadril enquanto a outra mão segurava o rosto da Haruno.

— Esperei por isso tempo demais. – Confessou mordendo o queixo da mulher, fazendo-a suspirar de êxtase.

— Eu também acho. – Concordou arrancando uma risada do Uchiha, fazendo-o mostrar as covinhas que tinha nas bochechas. – Deveria sorrir mais. – Apertou os locais, fazendo-o lhe encarar sério.

— Para isso preciso de um bom motivo. – Rebateu roubando um beijo da doutora e deitando-se na cama, olhando-a.

— E eu não sou um motivo pra isso? – Perguntou deitando em cima do Uchiha, que levou as mãos até a sua cintura, apertando-as enquanto lhe beijava.

— Você é um excelente motivo, principalmente nua em cima de mim.

Não teve tempo para rebater, Sasuke voltou a beijá-la, arrancado um longo suspiro quando sua mão apertou seu seio e desceu até sua intimidade, tocando-a e estimulando-a tão intimamente, fazendo-a suspirar e gemer sob seus lábios, que a beijavam com fervor. É, agora ela tinha certeza, aquela noite não terminaria tão cedo.

 **§-§**

Quando se lembrava daquela noite algo em seu coração aquecia, seu corpo esquentava enquanto sua respiração ficava ofegante e sua circulação ia mais rápido. Sasuke sabia como desestabilizá-la, mesmo longe.

— Doutora Haruno… – A enfermeira chamou sua atenção, fazendo-a parar de devanear sobre como finalmente teve Sargento Uchiha Sasuke em sua cama por uma longa noite. – Tem uma pessoa a sua procura.

Estranhou, pois o restante de seu plantão estava incrivelmente calmo, mas, mesmo assim, seguiu a enfermeira, foi quando o viu parado no meio da emergência fardado com várias mulheres lhe encarando com interesse. Mordeu o canto dos lábios para disfarçar o sorriso gratificante e escondendo as mãos dentro do bolso do jaleco se aproximou.

— Sargento Uchiha, aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntou atrás do mesmo, que se virou.

— Que horas acaba seu plantão? – Perguntou direto, fazendo-a recordar-se da primeira noite deles.

— Daqui… – Verificou o horário em seu relógio de pulso e sorriu, ele estava nervoso. – Vinte minutos, por quê?

— Te espero lá fora. – Ele falou saindo do local arrancando olhares e suspiros, até mesmo dela, que ainda não havia se conformado com a gostosura daquele homem.

Quando pensou que ele já tinha ido, ele voltou, em passos rápidos com um lindo sorriso sacana nos lábios, segurou seu rosto entre as mãos e a beijou, como na primeira vez, suas mãos que estavam dentro dos bolsos do jaleco foram para a cintura do homem, apertando ali. Aquele homem ainda a levaria a loucura.

— Não demore. – Sussurrou com as bocas próximas, fazendo-a sorrir.

Ok, ela não estava se importando de ser levada a loucura pelo Sargento Uchiha Sasuke, porque depois de um ano, aquele homem ainda arrancava seus suspiros e a fazia quase quebrar o pescoço, só para vê-lo passar de farda. Bem, ele havia, ou, pelo menos, estava tentando, apagar o seu fogo.

Sasuke era seu pecado, a fazia pegar fogo com apenas um olhar e acredite, ela amava aquilo. Sargento Uchiha Sasuke, o homem que mais desejou e desejava.


End file.
